


Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poor Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian starts acting different. Hunter notices and Sebastian breaks down.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 30





	Dark

Hunter had been studying Sebastian since he joined the Warblers. He seemed like he had a lot going on in his head. The only thing Hunter had managed to get out of him was that Sebastian had a crush on him.

Hunter loved being his boyfriend, it was the best thing in the world. As was the sex too. He didn't think he was bisexual but Sebastian had changed all that. All the flirting and irritating Sebastian had done just sent him head of heels.

Hunter loved the late nights when they would cuddle up tight together, Sebastian with his head laid gently on Hunter's chest. Hunter's fingers running slowly up and down Sebastian's biceps. The only noise being their gentle breathing.

Things were different lately. Sebastian spent more and more time in his own bed lately, spent less time cuddling with Hunter. He spent less time even being with Hunter, Sebastian spent less time at Warbler practices and everybody start noticing.

"Sebastian?" Hunter called as walked in their room, it was about time he questioned Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian was sat crossed leg on his bed, his laptop and phone in front of him. He didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sebastian wouldn't even look at him.

"Seb, what's going on in your head? Please tell me." Sebastian quickly stood up and came in stood of Hunter. He was clearly pissed.

"Don't ever try to get inside my head," Sebastian snarled, slamming Hunter against the wall. For several bears they stayed there, Sebastians grip crushing Hunters wrists. Finally, his eyes softened. "It's too dark for you."

"Sebastian?" He let go of Hunter's wrists and let his head fall onto Hunter's shoulder.

For a second, Hunter didn't think Sebastian was going to do anything else but he took his head off Hunter's shoulder, sank to the ground and began sobbing violently.

"Hey, it's okay." Hunter quickly joined him on the floor, bringing Sebastian into his arms. He let Sebastian bury his face into his shirt. "I've got you."

"Don't leave me..." He whispered, his voice unsure and broken.

"Never, never." Hunter kissed the top of his head gently.

They remained like that until Sebastian had calmed down. Hunter held him as close as he could.

"Can you tell me why your head is too dark for me?" Hunter whispered.

"Will you leave me? My mom did." Hunter didn't know much about Sebastian's mom, never heard anything.

"I'm never leaving you ever, I'm going to grow old with you." Sebastian had began tracing the lines on Hunter's palm.

"My mom left because my dad, he abuses me." Sebastian let out a broken sob. "Hits me whenever he feels like it, so my mom just left. Haven't heard from her since. I was only 7."

"Sebastian, are you telling me he's been abusing you for 10 years?"

"And this is the part where you're going to leave me because I'm weak and I couldn't take it." He tried to move away from Hunter but just brought him as close as his could, Sebastian now in Hunter's lap.

"Not leaving you. Ever." He took Sebastian's hand in his. "I want to help you, find you someone to talk too. But i am not leaving you, never ever." Hunter kissed Sebastian's hand.

"My head gets darker, there's stuff i can't tell you yet."

"We can work up to that, we have all the time."

"I love you, Hunter." He leaned up and kissed the bottom of Hunter's jaw.

"I love you too, Sebastian. Forever. Believe me, i am never leaving you." Hunter kissed Sebastian's lips softly.

"You know, I'm going to hold you to that." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist.

"Please do, because if i leave you, I'm leaving the best thing and person i have ever known. That would be stupid."

"Don't be getting up sappy on me, Clarington." Sebastian said as he wiped his tears.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Smythe." Hunter picked Sebastian up and took them over to their bed, laying them down and wrapping himself around Sebastian


End file.
